Running
by DerpyWriter
Summary: Basically, I made an OC to be introduced sometime between the end of season 3 and the beginning of season 4. If it continues, it will be following the cannon plot with the OC incorporated into it. Read if it sounds interesting. (does have strong language, just a warning.)


**/hello :) I'm fully aware that my OC is similar to almost every other one in TWD fandom, I just wrote a story for me and thought I might share it. This is a prologue, so its supposed to be this short. Tell me if you like it or want me to upload more please./**

Moans and shuffling footsteps woke a young girl from her sleep. She looked down groggily from her perch in a low tree to see that somewhere around 20 walkers had surrounded her overnight. Adrenaline rushed into her system and she hurriedly untied the knot in the rope holding her firmly to the trunk.

After it was undone, she wrapped the worn rope into a coil and shoved it into her backpack which she was wearing backwards. Her legs wobbled slightly as she slowly slid her body up the trunk until she was standing relatively stable.

One strap at a time she put her backpack on correctly, hugging he trunk for support when the walkers underneath shook the tree. She kept her arms around the knotted tree as she looked for some way to escape the dangerous situation.

Her eyes stopped on a fairly large branch that extended to meet a thick branch on her tree to make a 'T'. The only problem was that in order to get to said thick branch she would have to inch her way there across rounded knots in the tree.

"shit." she hissed.

Silently cursing anything and everything that came to mind, she tentatively placed one of her feet on a knot and adjusted it's position several times before putting her weight on it. Her footing seemed secure, so she moved her other foot to a different knot.

Doing this several more times with he clamoring of walkers beneath her, she eventually made her way to the thicker branch and released a deep breath. She stood there for several minutes as she tried to figure out how she was going to get to the other tree. Ultimately she decided to simply run and jump onto the branch, which might not have been the best idea seeing as were at least six feet apart and the smaller branch probably couldn't support her weight. To her, it looked like a shorter distance and a bigger branch, so with a quick deep breath and a glance downward, she half-ran down the branch and jumped towards the second tree.

Unfortunately, just before she jumped, the end of the branch snapped with a crack, causing her to shriek. As a result she only caught the branch with her hands, the rough bark scraping her palms. She dangled helplessly, kicking and trying to pull herself up for precious moments before swearing and letting go of the tree. Falling about eight feet and landing with a heavy thud, she scrambled up, ignoring a stinging pain from her right leg. The walkers were right on her heels as she took off running into the forest, leaving the moans and rotting flesh behind her.

* * *

Rick and Michonne had almost finished a lap around the prison, looking for large herds of walkers that might pose a threat. They had only seen one medium-sized herd which wasn't a big concern. The conversation was fairly light, wandering from the prison, to planning raids, to how hot it was.

They were laughing over a silly incident at the prison when they were interrupted by a distant crack followed by a shrill shriek. They exchanged a quick glance of surprise and worry before jogging farther into the woods to find the source of the sound, Rick taking the lead.

Looking around the trees and undergrowth, they moved forward at a steady run. Coming around a Bush, they skidded to a stop as slender figure emerged from the forest. It was looking over its shoulder while it was running, causing it to trip over a root and fall onto it's stomach.

As it got up, they identified the person as a teenage girl with short black hair with a metal baseball bat handle protruding from her dirtied backpack. Michonne pulled out her katana as Rick and the girl's eyes met, the only sound being heavy, gasping breath.

**/There you go, my sh*tty prologue for all to see. Sorry if Rick and Michonne were OOC, please tell me if they were!/**


End file.
